Monster Within Us
by silverwolfloststar
Summary: Titans were no real monsters compared to humans. "Titans kill instantly by eating a person, but a human will torture slowly making sure to cause pain no one could possibly bear; cause mental trauma that will putrefy your sanity making sure not to leave any remains of your mind and then leave you lifeless, hollow and empty body which they can control effortlessly" Rivaille/OC


An organism lacking normal pigmentation or coloration. Animals that are albinos lack pigmentation due to a congenital absence of melanin. In humans and other mammals, albinos have white hair, pale skin, and usually pinkish eyes. Plants that are albinos lack normal amounts of chlorophyll or other pigments.

Her purple hued eyes darted around the dark night looking for even the smallest sign of her chaser. Her breath was uneven thanks to her nonstop running; she had been dashing through the buildings for the last 7 or so minutes (which seemed like hours to her) trying to lose the person trying to catch her, she had no physical condition, adding to the fact that she was only 8 years old, but she had managed to push her body to keep going for the sake of her survival.

Tears threatened to fall down her white cheeks as she glanced over her shoulder just to panic at the moving silhouette behind her. Her appearance made it impossible for her to hide at night, so her only option was running, but her follower was so much faster and agile than her; so she tried taking sharp turns and trying to whisk herself through narrow places.

But it would have worked if the chaser had a big physical structure. Which he didn't, he was actually quite short in height just like her and was probably a couple of years older.

"What do you want from me?!" she shouted to him "Please stop it! I don't have anything to give you!" she yelled desperately. Her dry and chapped lips opened once again to scream for help, but a gruff push sent her crashing to the ground. The guy managed to straddle her back and instantly started working in tying her wrists together roughly.

"I want money" Upon hearing his answer, the little girl tried to fight herself out of his hands "**I don't have money! I have nothing!**"

But her chaser didn't care "It's not what you have, it's what you're worth" he growled after finishing tying her arms he got off of her and hauled her up.

"_I'm going to sell you to the black market_"

**"NO PLEASE! NO!"**

**"PLEASE HELP!"**

**"SOMEONE HELP ME!" **

"Shut up, no one will come for you"

Roesia stood in the middle of a dark room while the only light shined down her form. Her wrists were bound and were being pulled up by a rope tied to the roof. Her eyes shined as she cried silently, not even bothering to struggle for escape for she had already given up on her freedom.

Roesia whimpered against the cloth muffling her mouth when she noticed her capturer standing beside her "The auction will start at two thousand." She could see him clearly now.

The boy was half a head taller than herself, his complexion was pale contrasting against his black messy hair that was long enough to cover his ears. He was so filthy, that it was impossible to tell the original color of his now uneven dark grey short, and his long sleeve shirt also ported different smudges of dark colors.

But Roesia noticed how no one dared speak up against him, was it because of his black bottomless and hollow eyes stared at the buyers with such intensity that it gave them shivers.

Those same bottomless eyes that weren't hesitating on selling her.

But truth to be told, in this cruel world, everyone played for their survival only. No one else mattered. And in this case, Roesia had lost.

Her appearance was what condemned her into this wretched life. She was born with a certain condition that made her different from everyone else, her white milky skin paler than anything humans had seen, even with all the dirt covering her. Her silver hair still managed to shine through the filth showing the unnatural color.

And then her eyes. Was it possible to melt amethyst and paint someone's eyes with the liquid? She was different, she was unique, a rusty diamond lost among rocks. All the business men had many ideas for her in their minds, how they would mold her to be a proper lady that they could prance around with and cause jealousy on others. Brag about having a rare species that no one else had.

Roesia felt the breath being stuck in her throat when she heard her capturer's announcement "The offers start now"

"$2,100!"

"$2,200!"

"I give $2,500!"

"$3.000!"

"I'll buy her for $3,400!"

"I'll give one half more than that!"

"Five thousand one hundred dollars?! Is he crazy?!"

But then, a man in an expensive looking dark brown suit stood up.

"I'll top that with seven thousand young man" he said looking at Roesia's capturer, who smirked in response "Is that so?"

"Ye-"

"Ten thousand dollars and a property that includes a two story house, vegetable plantations and the people working there, all prepared and ready for you once you sign a contract declaring this rare specimen as mine and mine only. You have to agree, that this is a price impossible to resist"

Roesia's tears started to fall faster, her eyes were now bright red and swollen. She immediately started screaming and struggling making the biggest ruckus she could.

"NO PLEASE! SOMEONE LET ME GO!"

"Sold"

Roisea sharply snapped her head to her side looking at her captor in complete horror.

"**PLEASE SAVE ME!**"

* * *

_A/N_

_IMPORTANT!_

_IF THIS STORY [OR WHAT I HAVE WRITTEN SO FAR] IS SOMEHOW INSULTING TO SOMEONE, PLEASE TELL ME! _

Yes, the character is a female named Roesia, she was kidnapped and taken to the black market to be sold at age of 8. What made her price so high was the fact that she was an albino girl who stands out from any other human. Now, Albino people are like any other person, but in an era like the one in Shingeki no Kyojin where an Asian girl is unique and exotic then an albino girl would surely cause a bigger impression.

* * *

al·bi·no [ælˈbiːnəʊ]

1. A person or animal lacking normal pigmentation, with the result being that the skin and hair are abnormally white or milky and the eyes have a pink or blue iris and a deep-red pupil.

2. (Medicine / Pathology) a person with congenital absence of pigmentation in the skin, eyes, and hair.

3. A person with pale skin, white hair, pinkish eyes, and visual abnormalities resulting from a hereditary inability to produce the pigment melanin.

_"Does this make me a monster?"_


End file.
